Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {4} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{0} & {4}-{4} \\ {0}-{3} & {2}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {-3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$